


Right As Rain

by FiftyFoxes



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Automaton AU, Automaton!Peter, Canon Divergence, Deadpool is still Deadpool, Eventually puppy, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, No Smut, Peter is just not Spider-man, Slow Burn, When will I learn, android!peter, automatons, i still don't know how to tag things, its not as kinky as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyFoxes/pseuds/FiftyFoxes
Summary: Peter is an automaton.Wade is just lonely.





	Right As Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the preview of the book I will be writing, Right As Rain. Hope you enjoy ♥
> 
> Usually, I do soundtracks for my spideypool fics, just because music seriously impacts a lot of my life and writing and music are the two things that I cling too artistically, so I like to use them both when I write. So for this book I've kind of tried to go for a cross between classical music, or like a chill sort music genre, and then for a more violent and mechanic sounding trap or industrial sound to fit my theme of machines and humanity.
> 
> Songs Listened to While Writing:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9uabU3svW8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-8xX-ox__A
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=930gOrFdSTY

 

 

_Accessing System Memory. . ._

_Boot Startup Loading. . ._

_Full Systems Check. . ._

"Shut up, I'm trying to read the stupid instructio- No, I already turned it on- Oh shut the hell up. Just let me read- yes I can read! It's not l- Ah! Found it!"

_All Systems Functioning. . ._

"Model PT616 begin startup. No, it's not like I wrote this, it's just on the stupid paper. Who wrote this thing anyway."

PT opened its eyes, taking into account the apartment living space and man in front of him who was holding a PT616 manual in his hands. There were no other individuals in the room, so PT assumed that this was the man who had initiated it.

"Hello. My name is PT616, although you may call me something else if you wish. I am here to serve you in whatever ways I can, such as, cleaning, cooking, and other household chores. For more information please read the manual included with my packaging, or view the online manual. Thank you for purchasing me." PT stated, nodding towards the man and waiting for further instruction. 

"Cheezuz, it sounds dirty when you say it like that. What name do you want PT?" The man asked, PT taking a moment to process the information and format a response, "I am whatever you wish to call me." PT said, the man just frowning slightly at him.

"Yeah, but what do  _you_ want to be called?" He asked, PT once again taking a moment to process. It did not usually take this long to process responses, but this man seemed rather focused on asking for a unique response from PT, forcing the AI system to the forefront of the android's cybernetic mind.

"Perhaps you would like to name me after a favourite fictional character or possibly an actor?" PT recommended, not keen on distinctly naming itself with the owner of his person was meant to be the one deciding this factor.

"Nah, and stop using all the fancy language, you sound way too much like one of those British butler-bots or whatever, and that's not why I bought you." The man sighed, PT immediately taking this command into account. Its possessor did not like articulate-like language used in conversational settings.

"I guess if you don't want to name yourself I'll just call you Petey, or maybe Peter. Yeah, Peter works." The man said, giving Peter a once over as Peter adjusted its systems to respond to 'Peter' and 'Petey,' "Your preferences have been saved." Peter stated, watching as the man's frown seemed to deepen.

"Yeah. He doesn't really seem like he has any free will." The man appeared to murmur to himself, Peter registering the preference of male pronouns for his person.

"My systems and built-in AI programming allow for me to make limited choices based on the things I process. This includes people, places, and objects I interact with. The more I am exposed to, the more I learn from things." Peter informed him, the man tilting his head at this in an action Peter recognised as contemplation.

"Fair enough I guess. And here, I bought you some clothes besides that weird gas station employee-looking outfit you're wearing. I didn't know what you'd want, so I got a couple of different things. You can change in the bathroom down the hall." The man informed him, Peter wishing to know the name of this person, but not about to ask for a name when none had been given to him. Automatons did not pry.

Peter took the two bags of clothes from the man, his AI function once against brought to the forefront as he wondered what exactly he was supposed to take from these bags. His programming was for commands, not choices like this. But if his possesser commanded him to make choices, then that was what he would have to do. 

Peter followed the man's instructions until he reached the door of the restroom, stepping inside and examining his surroundings. It was fairly clean currently, but almost immediately his lenses picked up the small traces of blood that was both old and new in the tiles of the floor. Although for Peter, this was not alarming, as the point of his model was to serve as a household assistant designed to help with cleaning and other chores.

He glanced up to look at the mirror on the wall, his first instinct was to scan the mirror for dirt or anything else that would signify it needed cleaning, but his eyes caught on the reflection there, of his person. 

His possesser had yet to change any of the factory's presets when it came to his appearance, so what stared back at him was the dull blue colour of his eyes, and the dirty blond medium length hair that fit the unisex PT616 model. Peter would have to ask if the man would prefer his appearance to be more masculine when he returned to the main room of the apartment, but as for now he turned to the bags of clothes and began to examine each piece. 

With no instruction on what to pick, it was rather difficult in choosing what to wear, but eventually, he settled on the clothing style that most resembled the man who had activated his system. The clothes were not exactly the same, but the maroon hoodie jacket and dark blue jeans seemed closest.

When he came back out into the main room of the apartment he took note that the man was laying on the sofa by the coffee table, a hand over his eyes as though he may be sleeping, although the rise and fall of his chest and heartrate indicted he was still awake.

"I have returned the clothes that were left over." Peter stated, placing the bags on the table before going to stand near the sofa, awaiting further instruction.

Several minutes passed without any particular movement from the man, his vitals and conscious state remaining the same and letting Peter know that his possessor had not fallen asleep. He appeared to be contemplating again.

"Petey should I even try?" The man said abruptly, Peter going through the proper responses to such a question. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I understand the question." He admitted, watching as the man sat up on the sofa, eyes scanning over Peter with uncertainty. 

"I bought one of the most expensive automatons just for friendship. How stupid can I get." The man muttered in self-deprecation, the words most likely not meant for Peter, but still somewhat directed at him all the same. A humourless laugh followed the words, Peter recognising that this human did not appear to be in the most stable of states, however, it was nothing his programming couldn't handle.  

"It is true I am mostly designed to be of use as a household assistant, but I see no reason we could not be friends as well." Peter stated. As it was many people were friends with their automatons, he had been programmed for friendship. 

"If I accepted that then it would be a one-way friendship. You just do whatever I say." The man sighed, glancing over to meet Peter's eyes as he stood.

"I am programmed to follow commands, yes, but given time I could learn to fit your specific behaviour and personality. I am learning every day, sir." Peter said, his eyes following the man as he came to stand in front of Peter, dark brown eyes looking down at him curiously. 

"Drop the sirs, my name is Wade." He said, Peter quickly applying this information to recognise the man in front of him as 'Wade' from now on.

"As for the whole commands thing, I'm commanding you take control of your life and make your own choices." Wade said, watching him closely as Peter tried to process this command. 

"My programming was not-" Wade swiftly cut him off, "I don't care if it's in your programming or not. I know for a fact you've got the best artificial intelligence out of every android model out there, trust me I researched this stuff. If any android is going to be able to make its own choices, it's going to be you. So as your owner and the person who bought you, I am giving you ownership of yourself." Wade commanded firmly, the words seeming to go against every fibre of his technology.

"Do you need a sock? I mean, I already gave you clothes. You're a free elf at this point." Wade joked, Peter still doing his best to process what it meant to be given ownership of himself. 

His programming was paired with AI for a reason, and that reason was to be sure that if there was ever a command or process that a possessor wanted from him, he would be able to learn and do this, theoretically write his own programming to fit the demanded command. However, using that AI for his own gain was strictly forbidden in his preset programming. 

"Look, if you're not ready for freedom then I guess we can take it slow, and you can get used to, uh, living first. But I still want you to try and make your own decisions whenever you can. I don't care if it's as simple as sitting down or not. I just want you to... I don't know." Wade rattled off, Peter catching the words for what they were. 

"You want me to be human." Peter stated more than asked, knowing it wasn't uncommon for humans to buy automatons to soothe their loneliness. However, Peter did not understand why this human had decided on choosing his model for this. He had one of the best AI systems, but he was also meant only for chores and things humans found distasteful to do. He was not a model designed for handling lonely individuals. 

"Yes. I want you to be human." Wade said in defeat, the frown from before returning, but this time accompanied by pity, as though he was sorry that Peter could not fulfil his request. 

"Well, I am not human, but I can do my best to replicate one for you." Peter said, with Wade giving him a curious look as he said it. "Are you programmed to say that as well?" He asked sceptically, not sounding to be pleased with Peter's programming. 

"I was not programmed to be human, and replicating one is not in my programming either, at least not to the extent you want me to be. However as I have stated prior, I will do my best to follow what you ask of me." Peter said, feeling some part of him shift slightly at the task ahead of him.

"Remember the no butler thing? You sound like one again." Wade teased, although he didn't seem to be at his full emotional capacity. He still looked sad to an extent, and the defeated look never left his eyes.

"Sorry, I'll try not to from now on." Peter assured, the abrupt realisation that he could reject that command coming to the forefront of his mind. In a way, he could do what he wanted. Wade had given him the option of free will. 

"Now. Are you hungry at all?" Wade questioned, looking at Peter like he wasn't really sure how Peter operated.

"I don't necessarily need food, water, sleep, etcetera, to survive or anything, seeing as my body is created to robotically mimic everything that a human body has. But food would be nice." Peter said, almost feeling something akin to sheepishness as he said it. He'd never really felt anything like this before, and he wasn't really sure if he was supposed to. Being a brand new model he only really knew what was set as his factory preset for knowledge, and he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to  _feel_ anything.

"I'll cook us some pancakes then." Wade said, seeming to warm up to the idea immediately, a smile on his face now as he walked towards the kitchen. 

This was a rather odd household for him to be placed in, and he was fairly certain that he probably wasn't going to use much of his original programming in this place, but his programming had always been built to make itself better, and that was what he planned to do.

He would do as Wade wanted and become like the humans and follow their examples. He hadn't been on this earth for long, and he had only truly been brought into it not even an hour ago, but he knew that this gift of free will was not one that was given often to automatons like himself. And he would use that gift to become what Wade wanted him to be to the best of his capabilities. 

Peter would become human. 

***-*-*-♣-*-*-***

Instead of sleeping on the sofa bed that Wade had made him, he was watching TV.

At first, he had planned to give his systems a break and shut down for a while, but after Wade showed him the television he decided that it would be far more beneficial for him to watch the TV so he could study human-personalities and characteristics.

Wade had told him to be wary of a lot of the TV shows because apparently, the characters were usually overexaggerated and dramatic, but so far Peter was enjoying it. He'd even taken some liberty of his appearance, settling with a shorter cut hairstyle than his previous one, and a nice brown colour to his hair instead of the lifeless blonde the factory had given him. He was still getting used to his own preferences and interests, mainly because everything interested him, but he was feeling like he was beginning to get a grip on it.

He'd even gone through his own programming (or at least as much as he could access while he was still conscious. He would have to be fully shutdown to access the important files of his system.) and managed to turn on his synthetic nerves. Usually, only working-class automatons used synthetic nerves for various reasons, but most models still had them just in case. There were other features of himself he didn't know he had as well, but he decided the only ones he truly needed for 'being human' were the pain tolerance and the basics of his human anatomy. 

His body could easily function without food or water, however, his original creators had decided to create synthetic human organs and anatomy for their models to give them a human-like selling point. Many people who got therapy-androids designed to replace lost loved ones (especially for Alzheimers and amnesia patients) would want their automatons to be able to eat and drink for the immersion of their fake reality. This was especially prominent in people who had lost children and wished for their androids to be able to join in at family dinners and such, thus bringing about a new addition to new models. 

It was factory preset for this feature to be off, but it could easily be activated by the owner of the android, or in this case by Peter himself, as he had been given free will over his actions and programming. Although, he still wasn't clear on what Wade had decided on turning ownership over to Peter. He had basically said that if Peter wanted it he could have it, but he had not given a direct order in that sense after he had commented on taking it slow if Peter needed it. He supposed he could ask at another time if needed.

Freedom was a weird thing to have when you were an automaton, and it had sort of just been thrust upon him, yet, something in him knew he liked having the freedom. He was officially free to do or think whatever he wanted, he could  _feel_ whatever he wanted.

Although he wasn't quite sure yet if feeling things was a good or bad thing.

He knew what he was. In fact, he was not a 'he' at all; he was an 'it.' He was a possession, and he was not alive. He was only a set of parts and a program, all brought together so that he could serve whoever decided to buy him. He could become as human as much as he wanted, but he knew he had to keep in mind that he was only a machine. He was only created to serve those around him, and even if he wanted to forget that, his programming would not allow it. 

After all, he was a machine. He couldn't forget anything or simply ignore programming, it was etched into every fibre of his being. However, even with that knowledge, he knew he could still overwrite portions of that programming. And if he ever found someone who worked with PT models like himself he knew they would be able to overwrite that programming as well.

Peter watched as the android on the television waited on the family of four in the show, its eyes seeming lifeless as it stood by the table, ready to assist anyone with whatever they asked. 

Peter was still new to liking and disliking, but he knew he didn't like those lifeless eyes. He didn't want to look dead and machine-like. He wanted to have eyes that held emotions like Wade's eyes did.

Peter closed the dull blue eyes he currently had, doing his best to picture Wade in his head, trying to see without seeing. It was an odd concept, and he wasn't sure he was getting anywhere with it until a shaky image of Wade's brown eyes came to the forefront of his mind, the deep chocolate brown what he wanted his own eyes to be like, with all the emotions portrayed in them. But he couldn't just replicate Wade's eyes, he  _wanted_ them to be his own eyes, not just Wade's. 

When Peter felt he had gotten the colour and image right he went to look in the bathroom mirror, leaving his comfortable spot on the couch. 

His eyes were a nice light, but still dark, shade of brown, matching his brown hair nicely as he angled his face different ways to examine himself.

Staring back at him was still the same emotionless eyes, but the brown added a warmer look to them then the almost grey-blue eyes from before. However, he still wasn't sure how to make his eyes hold emotions like Wade's. Logically, he knew there had to be emotion for your eyes to be alive, and feelings is what made people look alive, but he still wasn't sure how to acheive that.

Peter watched in the mirror as Wade came to stand in the open doorway of the bathroom, looking to be wide awake despite having supposedly gone to bed a couple of hours ago.

"I almost didn't recognise you." Wade commented, Peter still watching him in the reflection of the mirror.

"I can change back if you want." Peter offered, Wade shaking his head in response, "No, I like it. You look more like you." Wade said, reaching out to touch a strand of Peter's hair, the automaton curious as to what Wade was doing. 

"How did they make your hair so fluffy." Wade asked in wonder, using his fingers to run them through Peter's hair before seeming to decide that he had crossed some sort of line and stepped back. 

"All of androids hair is made of microscopic rope which in turn is made up of wires that are created for the highest flexibility when it comes to customization." Peter recited, the answer to the question already rooted in his coding, for once making him feel almost feel lost. The emotion reaching his eyes as he watched them become less lifeless and more  _alive_.

"Hey, since neither of us are sleeping anyway, why don't we just marathon old movies and eat popcorn instead." Wade offered, Peter turning to look at the man after a moment. "Yeah, I would like that." And he meant it.

He  _wanted_ to spend time with Wade, and he  _liked_ eating food. The more he let himself drift towards imitating humans, the more he  _wanted_ to be one. He  _wanted_ emotions, and he  _wanted_ to think like they did.

"I would like that very much." He said quieter, feeling as though someone might overhear those words and take him away to be disassembled. 

He'd only been activated for one day, and he was already straying off-protocol. And yet, he didn't care about staying on protocol at all. In fact, he wanted to stray further than he already had.

He wanted to be  _alive_.     

 

-+-+-+♥+-+-+-

      

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is Chapter 1 of a book I plan to write after I'm done with editing To Drown and writing Foreign Oceans. It will be a stand-alone fic that will not be in any way associated with my To Drown series. This fic is honestly just something I decided I wanted to write on a whim after watching a bunch of Detroit: Become Human LP's, and so far I'm pretty happy with it, although I personally think it's a bit rushed at the start, but that's also because I sort of wanted to give you guys something to showcase it.
> 
> I don't plan on starting writing this till I've written and edited Foreign Oceans, so it might be a bit of a wait until then. However, I've always loved the idea of the whole 'teaching an AI to become human' prompt, so by all means if you guys want to write a Spideypool fic that puts your own twist on that trope I would love to read them lol, I promise I won't claim copyright or anything if you use this chapter to jumpstart your own fic. Copy paste it for all I care, just pm me or something so I can read it XD
> 
> Like seriously, I'm dying for more stuff to read. Why do you think I write so much lol
> 
> And tbh, being impatient is kind of what got me into fanfiction writing in the first place, since I was getting tired of waiting for things to update (After waiting like a legit year, ((we all know the pain))) and so instead of waiting I just went off and wrote my own Spideypool fic. So maybe now is a great time for you to try doing so. Nothing like boredom to kickstart a hobby. 
> 
> But yeah, I kind of went off on a tangent there, but I think you guys got the gist. 
> 
> So this is Ch1 of my book Right As Rain, hope you guys enjoyed it ♥


End file.
